Au delà des promesses du passé
by Aalanna
Summary: Hermione Granger est une fille des plus ordinaires, elle vit dans un petit quartier de Londres. Rien ne laissait présager que toute sa vie allait basculer par une simple lettre reçue l'été de ses onze ans. Draco lui est fils d'une puissante lignée de sang pur respectée de tous et une vie planifiée par son père. Revivez avec moi l'histoire de notre enfance ! (prologue disponible)


Bonjour à tous, après des années d'hésitations je me lance enfin dans la publication de ma première fanfiction, j'espère que le prologue vous donnera envie de connaître la suite qui normalement devrait sortir chaque semaine.

Bisous sur votre fesse droite xx

Aalanna

_**WARNING **_

_**Les personnages de cette fictions appartiennent à l'univers de J.K Rowling. L'histoire quand à elle m'appartient et ne peut en aucun cas être reproduite ou publiée sur d'autres plateformes.**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

— Ils sont encore en train de se disputer. Draco Lucius Malefoy quitta des yeux le plateau de son échiquier sorcier pour regarder vers la porte de sa chambre. Il pouvait entendre résonner à travers le manoir les voix pleines de colère de ses parents même si l'épaisse porte en chêne foncé était fermée.

— Elle a découvert qu'il avait une autre petite amie ? Blaise Zabini positionna ses pions sur le terrain. Il allait mener la partie s'il parvenait à déplacer son cavalier sans que Draco ne le bloque.

Draco vit Blaise lever les yeux au ciel avant de déplacer son valet. S'ils devaient tout arrêter à chaque fois que les parents de Draco se disputaient, ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire quoi que ce soit. Blaise était le meilleur ami de Draco depuis toujours. Enfin, depuis la maternelle pour enfants de sorciers de sang pur, mais cela représentait une éternité pour des enfants de dix ans.

— Oui, dit Draco, c'est toujours pour ça qu'ils se disputent. Les filles, ça n'apporte que des ennuis.

— Et pourtant, elles t'aiment bien.

— Beurk.

Les filles de sa classe riaient bêtement et murmuraient « si mignon » et « rêveur » lorsque Draco était près d'elles. Il se mettait alors à faire des grimaces et à leur tirer la langue. Vite qu'il puisse aller à Poudlard et quitter son pensionnat sorcier actuel. Depuis la fin de la maternelle ses parents et ceux de Blaise les y avaient inscrit car « Nous sommes beaucoup trop occupé mon fils que pour t'avoir à la maison. Tu es un sang pur Draco et tu dois de suivre la meilleure éducation qu'un jeune sorcier puisse recevoir. » Depuis il ne revenait que dans de rares occasions comme les vacances. Ses parents se querellaient à présent dans le couloir, à seulement quelques mètres de sa chambre.

— Il va falloir que tu te contentes de ta victoire précédente Draco. Dans son inattention, il avait laissé une ouverture vers son roi. Echec et mat dit Blaise d'une voix forte.

Draco poussa un grognement. Le bruit des voix provenant du couloir lui fit de nouveau dresser la tête vers la porte, puis il poussa un énorme soupir.

— Au moins, ton père ne tape pas sur ta mère, dit Blaise, prêt pour la prochaine partie ?

— Ouais, ils ont bientôt fini.

— J'en ai assez Lucius, hurla sa mère. Je ne te pardonnerai pas cette fois.

Draco leva les yeux et mima la réponse de son père.

— Je ne le ferai plus, Narcissa, je te le promets.

Blaise plaqua la main sur sa bouche, mais ne put réprimer son hilarité tandis que Draco faisait une imitation exagérée de son père, ses grands yeux bleus gris clamant à la fois son innocence et implorant le pardon.

— C'est ce que tu m'as dit... Elle s'arrêta.

Draco leva trois, non, quatre doigts.

— ... les quatre fois où je t'ai pris sur le fait.

— Elles n'étaient rien pour moi. C'était juste... pour m'amuser . Tu sais bien que je vais voir ailleurs quand je me lasse d'une femme.

— Et tu crois que ça me rassure ?

— Je vais tout arranger. Donne-moi une autre chance.

— Il n'y aura plus de deuxième chance, dit la mère de Draco d'une voix étrangement calme.

Draco se releva et prit la mine renfrognée de sa mère et attendit la suite.

— Lucius, je ne peux divorcer avec toi car c'est notre loi mais tu vas quitter cette maison de suite je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait dû dire. Elle lui faisait toujours promettre de ne pas recommencer. Les lèvres de Draco se mirent à trembler et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.. Non un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Même Lucius s'était calmé.

— Non, Narcissa, je reste le seigneur des ténèbres fera bientôt son retour parmi nous et toi femme tu vas obéir à ton mari.

Draco essayait de retenir ses larmes alors que sa mère se mettait à sangloter. Il se dirigea vers la porte et y posa son oreille pour écouter.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça, après tout le mal que tu m'as fait ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te t'obéir ? Je suis une Black et non ta putain !

Draco l'entendit courir dans le couloir et claquer la porte. Puis il entendit son père se diriger bruyamment vers le fond du couloir. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'écroula par terre lorsqu'il entendit le cri de sa mère suivit d'un bruit sourd

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se termine d'habitude.

Blaise s'assit à côté de lui, le visage tout à coup très sérieux.

— D'habitude, elle vient me voir pour me dire que tout va bien. Il lui promet toujours qu'il ne lui fera plus jamais de mal.

* * *

Sa mère vint le voir plus tard quand il était censé dormir. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux.

— Draco, tu es toute ma vie.

Il garda les yeux fermes. Blaise était allongé, silencieux et immobile, dans le lit d'ami juste à côté.

— Tu ressembles tellement à ton père que ça me fait peur. Elle se baissa et lui embrassa le front. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas comme lui. Ne fais pas de mal à la femme que tu aimes. Elle sanglotait sans bruit. Ne la fais pas pleurer. Puis elle se leva et s'en alla, sans voir la larme qui coula le long de la joue de Draco.

Il aurait voulu être vraiment en train de dormir, pour pouvoir être réveillé par la lumière du soleil et réaliser qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Et pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que l'obscurité. Si sombre.

— Tu as entendu ça ? Il savait que Blaise l'écoutait. Les meilleurs amis étaient toujours prêts à écouter.

— Oui, j'ai tout entendu. La tête de Blaise apparut au bord du lit sortant de l'épaisse couverture vert émeraude aux bordures argentées.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il aimait sa mère et ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure.

— Je n'ai jamais vu ta mère pleurer comme ça.

Draco essuya ses larmes, sans penser que Blaise ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir.

— Moi si. À chaque fois qu'il... Les mots restèrent dans sa gorge et il ne put continuer. Draco renifla et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton.

— Ils étaient censés s'aimer, dit-il en se roulant en boule dans les couvertures pour essayer de se réchauffer.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu mon père dire à ma mère qu'il l'aime. C'est leurs parents qui ont décidé de les marier pour préserver la lignée des sangs pur.

— Mon père dit à ma mère qu'il l'aime et pourtant il lui fait toujours du mal. Dit Blaise

—Tu vois ? L'amour, ça fait mal. C'est à cause de lui qu'on fait mal aux gens et ça te fait du mal, à toi aussi. Mère est amoureuse de père et regarde se qu'il lui fait. Son cœur devint froid et sinistre comme le vide qui l'enveloppait.

— Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux finit-il par dire.


End file.
